Unknown Truths
by yokishko
Summary: Post Anime. A year after Dark and Krad were sealed robberies are once again taking place. Not to mention a new student appears... DaisukeRisa Possible SatoshiOC RisaOC PAUSED -I lost my prewritten chapters of this fanfic and need to rewrite from scratch.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is my first fanfic ever, so I'm sorry if its lame I'm open to criticism so I would appreciate it. Just a heads up I might borrow some stuff from other anime/manga but I'm not going to make this a crossover and I'm not going to use any Japanese phrases aside from honorifcs and actual names. Anyway I hope you enjoy reading this…

(Author's Notes)

"Talking"

-Thinking-

Pov

place and/or time

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything except for the plot and OCs

One year after Dark had been sealed, a robbery took place at a well-known museum; a rare gem called "The Angel's Tear" had just been stolen.

A block away from the museum

Daisuke's POV

I was on my way home from the Harada Mansion, when I heard sirens. I went to look on what was going on, then I saw what they were chasing, it was a shadowy figure with wings similar to Dark's. A feather fell from its wings awakening me from my state of shock; I picked up the feather and ran as fast as I could home, wanting to discuss the matter with my family as quickly as possible.

Normal POV

Niwa Residence

"I'm home" Daisuke yelled as he rushed into the house.

"Grandfather" he called as he quickly made his way to the living room; as soon as he entered the room, his mother popped out of nowhere and hugged him.

"Dai-chan welcome home" his mother said as she started to let go "Did you hear they say that Dark's back! "

"I don't exactly know how but it seem to be the case" his father stated.

"But it's different somehow" Daisuke stated. "What do you mean?" his mother asked a bit confused.

"I mean if that really was Dark why didn't he send a notice and also if he stole something wouldn't he come back here, but he didn't."

"Now that you mention it…" his grandfather trailed off.

"Ah! I almost forgot. Here" Daisuke said as he pulled out a feather from his pocket and gave it to his mother.

"Where did you get this!" his mother exclaimed before he could explain.

"Calm down I got this a while ago when the thief was escaping the police" he explained "Don't you think the feather is kind of odd?"

"What do you mean?" his mother asked.

"Along the edges there is a small hint of violet"

"Let me see" Daisuke's grandfather said. "Your right this isn't Dark's feather"

_Ring ring ring ring _

The phone rang suddenly "I'll get it" Emiko said as she went to answer the phone. "Dai-chan it's for you"

"coming"

"Hello?"

"Daisuke-kun I just saw the news did you and Dark…" she wasn't able to finish her question because Daisuke replied

"No I didn't do anything also"

"Oh… but then who did it?"

"I don't know, but according to my grandfather that wasn't Dark, earlier I picked up a feather the thief dropped, the feather of the thief was a bit different compared to Dark's feathers"

"Well let's just discuss this tomorrow I have to go now. Bye" she said

"Bye see you tomorrow" he said as he put the phone down.

Daisuke's POV

After showering I made my way to my bed and laid down as soon as my head hit the pillow sleep took over me.

_Then I was standing on the side of the road looking at the cliff across the sea, and there I saw the silhouette of a girl, but all I could clearly see was her long violet hair. Then I noticed that another girl stood next to her, it was Riku._

"_What do you want?! Who are you?!__" – I know that voice—_

"_Dark" I whispered as I stared at him, but shifted my gave back to the girl and Riku_

"_A pleasure to meet you too father__" The girl said as everything started to fade away._

Normal POV

Bbbbbbbbbbbrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggg

"Aaaaaaaaah!" Daisuke woke up with the alarm clock, "Morning already" he said as he groggily made his way to the shower.

Meanwhile in the Mitsuke Residence

"Do I have to attend school Mitsuke-sama?" a violet haired girl asked

"Yup you have to so we won't arouse suspicion" a man in his early thirties answered. "Now Darcia go get ready or you'll be late" he said as he exited the front door.

The girl let out an exasperated sigh as she went up the stairs to change out of her pajamas. After half an hour she came down then noticed that there was a note on the refrigerator which said:

_**Darcia,**_

**You will find what you need in ** **The small pack on the kitchen table. **

_**Also you will find your next task in the**_

_**folder under the small pack, I have also**_

_**taken the liberty of making a map to **_

_**get to your school and your new pair **_

_**of roller skates are at the shoe wrack at **_

_**the entrance.**_

_**Mitsuke Kiba**_

_**Ps. don't forget 8pm sharp not a second later**_

Stuffing the note into her pocket she grabbed the small kit of stuff and headed for the front door put on her skates and locked the door on her way out.

"Crap I'm lost" she mumbled, as she was a bit lost even with her poorly drawn map –this looks like a three year old drew this- she was so frustrated that she didn't hear the bike coming from around the corner.

CRASH

"What was that?" Riku grumbled as she got off the ground and looked to the violet haired girl as she started to stand up "Ah! I am so sorry, are you alright?!"

Darcia looked at Riku shocked for a moment before she answered "Yes. I'm fine"

"I'm Harada Riku" Riku said as she extended her hand

"Mitsuke Darcia, sorry about earlier I wasn't really paying attention"

"Its ok neither was I, you're wearing my school's uniform, so your going to the same school as me but how come Ive never seen you before?"

"I just moved here and I don't really know how to get there do you mind if tag along with you?"

"Sure I don't mind" Riku said as she got on her bike

"You're a life-saver Harada-san" Darcia said

"Call me Riku" she replied

"Ok and you can call me Darcia" Darcia said as she skated along side Riku

Inside the School

"Here we are this is the principals office. Well I got to go class is about to start" Riku said as she waved then ran as soon as she reached the corner

"God this school is like a maze" she said to no one in particular then looked at the door "Well here goes nothing" Darcia said to herself as she knocked on the door

"Come in" a voice said from the other side of the door. She walked in and saw the usual principal office motif (you know the desk and leather chair, I'm not going to elaborate on what it looks like)

"Ah, miss Mitsuke you finally arrived" a woman in her mid-40s stated

"Sorry ma'am I kinda got lost on my way here" Darcia replied

"Ok your in class 2-3, here is your schedule and good luck" the woman said with a smile as Darcia exited the office.

Darcia made her way to her class and with one deep breath she entered which made everyone's attention fall on her, and when the teacher noticed that her students' attention was focused somewhere else she looked at the area where her students were looking at

"Ah there you are I was worried that you weren't coming" the teacher said while gesturing Darcia to come forward "I am Ms. Tanaka" she said then faced the blackboard and wrote Mitsuke Darcia then faced her students "This is Mitsuke Darcia please make her feel welcome" then she scanned the room looking for a vacant seat "Now where should you sit?" the teacher said then someone raised her hand "Ah thank you ms. Harada, ok ms. Mitsuke please sit next to ms. Harada" and the class continued followed by another 2 before lunch break came.

Hallway

"Darcia!" someone yelled which made Darcia turn around

"Riku-san" –Damn! I have to make a phone call- "What's the matter?"

"would you like to join us for lunch?" Riku asked

"Um. Sure"- If I don't go I might insult her – and with that they walked together towards the sacra tree where Daisuke was waiting with Risa and Satoshi.

Darcia's POV

-Why is the chief of the Police force here!! -

"This is Darcia, Darcia this is Daisuke, Risa and Satoshi" Riku said as she pointed at the three.

"Nice to meet you all" –please don't recognize me-

"You look familiar" Satoshi suddenly said –crap-

"She looks like someone I know" Risa added –Mitsuke-sama is going to kill me-


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Well here's Chapter 2 I hope it turns out alright

**Disclaimer: **I only own my OCs and the plot

"Really?" –save me- buzz_ buzz buzz_ –thank you cellphone-"Excuse me I have to take this call" Darcia said as she walked away from the group "Hello?" she answered her cellphone.

Normal POV

With the gang

"Darcia looks so familiar" Risa said quite perplexed

"She looks like Dark" Satoshi said

"WHAT!" Riku, Risa and Daisuke said in unison

"You know he's right if you look at her closely its like she could be his sister" Risa said

"Or his daughter" Satoshi added

"But Dark never said he had one" Daisuke said "And if he did who could be the mother"

"Maybe Rika is her mother" Risa said

"But if Rika was her mother she would be around my mothers age" Daisuke said

"Shhh she's coming"

"So Daisuke do you plan on joining any clubs" Risa said to change the topic.

"Sorry my father called and was making sure I was fine" Darcia lied

"What did he ask you?" Riku asked

"You the usual how's the new school? Did you make friends? And it just goes on and on" Darcia said

"Oh yeah, do you mind if I ask you some questions" Risa said

"Huh? Ok sure"

"so first what are your likes and dislikes, what's your father's name, where do you live"

"Oh ok" –so they want to know my father- "Well I like only a few things and I got a lot of dislikes, My father's name is Mitsuke Kiba, and I live in (insert an address)"

And the questioning went on and on until they arrived at the final question.

"Oh yeah what's your mother's name? I asked for your father's but I forgot to ask your mother's" Risa said

"I don't have one" Darcia said plainly

"What do you mean?" Riku asked

"I never knew my mother, it has always been only me and father since I could remember" –I bet I sounded like a helpless little child, thats one way to seem less suspicious- Darcia thought

"Oh sorry I…" Risa was cut off

"It's ok. Class is about to begin" she quickly entered the classroom without saying another word as the bell rang. Class went on normally except for the fact that Risa and Riku were unusually quiet it remained like this until the end of the day. As soon as the bell rang students left the classroom except for 5 students, which remained in silence until one of them approached another.

"Hey um… Riku sorry about earlier, you Know for being a bit edgy with the topic of my mother" Darcia said in a small voice that only Riku could hear

"It's ok" Riku replied in the same tone of voice

Then Darcia left the room without saying another word only giving a small wave without looking back as a sign of goodbye.

With Darcia

_Buzz buzz buzz_

"Hello?" she said as she answered her cell

"Hello D-chan I wonder if you remember me" an unknown voice said

"Who are you?" Darcia asked calmly

"Aw so you don't remember me ask Kiba-kun I bet you he'll remember me"

"What do you mean by that? How do you know father?" she asked confused

"Oh so he's your father now how cute and by the way tell him that I brought along K-6284 with me. Ja ne!" and before Darcia could reply the stranger hung up

With the gang

They were walking out of the school (lets pretend Satoshi no longer gets fetched by his driver)

"Hey Riku what did she say to you?" Risa asked a bit worried for her sister

"She said that she was sorry"

"Really I thought of her to be the type of person who doesn't apologize" Risa said

"Don't judge a book by its cover. Hey Daisuke Satoshi why are you guys so quiet?" Riku said a bit agitated at the silence of the two boys

"Something doesn't feel right about that girl" Satoshi said

"I agree" -it's strange is she look similar to that girl I saw in my dream- Daisuke added

They went their separate ways after the tram ride

Time jump 7:40pm

-I need to find a secluded place, but where… there are people everywhere- Darcia thought as she skated passed Daisuke without noticing him and the piece of paper, which fell out of her pocket.

Daisuke's POV

I was on my way home from doing an errand for my mother when I saw Darcia skate pass me she was going really fast but it seemed like she was fine with it, she was in such a hurry she didn't notice me. I noticed a folded piece of paper had fallen at my feet.

"What's this?" I asked no one in particular as I picked up the paper and curiosity got the best of me so I ended up reading the letter, which said:

_**Darcia,**_

**You will find what you need in ** **the small pack on the kitchen table. **

_**Also you will find your next task in the**_

_**folder under the small pack, I have also**_

_**taken the liberty of making a map to **_

_**get to your school and your new pair **_

_**of roller skates are at the shoe wrack at **_

_**the entrance.**_

_**Mitsuke Kiba**_

_**Ps. Don't forget 8pm sharp not a second later**_

After reading the letter I found it a bit odd for a father-to-daughter letter but then again they may really be a formal-like family. But what seemed strange was the 8pm part –maybe its her curfew, that would explain why she was such in a rush- I convinced myself, then I looked at my watch it was exactly 8:00 then I heard an alarm go off and police sirens headed in the direction of the alarm I decided to go see what happened. I arrived at a crime scene surrounded by police cars I saw Satoshi get down from one off them.

"Satoshi-san" I called, which made him turn around "Daisuke!?" he seemed a bit surprised.

Normal POV

"What are you doing here" Satoshi asked Daisuke

"I heard an alarm and police sirens so I came to see what's going on"

"A robbery just took place here" Satoshi stated

"Can I help you in your investigation?" Daisuke asked

"Just don't get in the way" was all Satoshi said and led Daisuke to the crime scene, they approached the glass case where the Katana no Tsuki (I now lame and overrated name but hey its still related to the story) used to be displayed before it was stolen Satoshi started to inspect the case, while Daisuke followed his instinct as a former thief himself, he went to a nearby corner where a spiral staircase was then looked up and saw a curtain of a window on a higher floor flapping due to the wind

"Satoshi-san" Daisuke called without taking his eyes off the curtain

"What did you find?" he said as he approached Daisuke

"Up there" was all Daisuke said as he pointed to the flapping curtain as soon as Satoshi saw it he ran up the stairs followed by Daisuke.

When they reached the window all they found was a feather stuck to the hindge

Mitsuke Residence

"Tadaima" Darcia said as she entered the living room

"Okairi Darcia-chan" Kiba replied from the couch he was sitting upon

Darcia handed him the katana and headed for the stairs and asked "Can I go for a walk after I get changed?" –please say yes- she thought

"Ok" he answered as he inspected the katana. Then she went upstairs and went into Kiba's storage room –I'm so sorry Mitsuke-sama- and pulled out a rather fat folder then went to her room and changed into jogging pants w/ a red shirt inside a black hoodie then put on a pair of black rubber shoes (yup she likes black doesn't she "black is beautiful" ha) then she went down stairs and went out the front door with the folder in her hands. She walked down the street until she came to an empty park and headed for the bench which was directly under one of the lamp posts and scanned through the folder, she kept scanning through it until it landed on a page which was entitled

D-6284 which caught her attention so she started reading. As she read she started to understand that the file was about her and how she was created she was originally suppose to be a clone of Dark but they failed to do so, and so the scientists resorted into using another method which worked successfully and they were able to create a zygote which they raised inside a special tank until it was the same as a healthy 5 year old child. They could no longer raise it within the tank for an unexpected incident occurred when the successful clone of the twin project called K-6284 came near D-6284, one of its circuits malfunctioned causing the liquid of the tank to drain and oxygen to enter the tank. One of the scientists wrote:

"As soon as the liquid completely drained K-6284 glowed an eerie gold then white wings emerged from its back breaking the glass of its tank. K-6284 then opened its eyes for the first time then looked at D-6284's tank and approached it. He then place a hand on the glass and started to glow, suddenly the glass shattered and the liquid of D-6284 drained. The scientists waited for D-6284's reaction but there was none D-6284 just laid there curled up, fearing that anymore exposure may harm D-6284, K-6284 was brought to a separate laboratory, while D-6284 remained in the same laboratory. One week went by before D-6284 made signs of awakening." (If this part is confusing just ask me what you don't understand)

Darcia stopped reading the file letting everything she read sink into her understanding. She decided to read no further for she didn't want to know anymore, sure she was told that she was created in a laboratory but they never said that there was someone else other than her and that her father had no clue about her existence. After she recovered from the shock her cell suddenly rang

"Hello" Darcia answered a bit down-hearted

"Hey D-chan I see that you haven't told Kiba-kun about our little chat this morning"

"Who are you? How do you know me and Mitsuke-sama"

"Mitsuke-sama?" the voice questioned and started laughing hysterically "Wow you are an obedient girl. He actually made you call him that" the voice which now obviously belonged to a woman said as her laughing fit died down

"…"Darcia for the first time in her life found herself speechless

"Anyway by the look on your face earlier after reading that file on you, I suspect that Kiba-kun didn't tell you everything. But don't worry all will be clear in due time but in the meantime don't forget to relay my message to Kiba-kun"

"How did you know? Where are you?!" Darcia stood up from the bench and looked around the lady hung up without a goodbye, while Darcia stood there stunned but quickly recovered and walked back to her house. As soon as she set foot in her house "What took you so long?"

"I had a long conversation" she replied in a monotone

"With whom?" he asked raising his eyebrow

"A woman who seems to know you quite well, she told me to tell you that she brought K-6284 along with her" Darcia said still in a monotone

"What did she tell you?" he asked hurriedly

"Not much just to tell you that" –but enough to know that your not as truthful as I thought you were- "Goodnight Mitsuke-sama" she said as she passed by him in the hall to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Chapter 3...

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the plot and OCs

4am the next day

The sun had not yet risen and many are still asleep in their cozy beds at home, all except one that is. Darcia now very suspicious of Mitsuke's actions she decided to no longer trust him and pretend that she does. Using the cover of the shadows she frantically searches through Kiba's files knowing that no matter how much noise she makes no one will know because last night right after Darcia entered her room Kiba left for reasons unknown all he left was a note and a credit card, the note said:

_**Darcia,**_

_**I have to leave due to the fact that something important came up I have left you a credit card you can use it to buy what you need, also on your next cases I left individual folders on each in the living room you may decide on when and how you do them.**_

_**I may be gone for quite a while I do not know when I will return so be wary of your actions.**_

_**- Mitsuke Kiba **_

After reading the note Darcia started her plan of unsealing her father, although she has never met him nor does he know that she exists she felt that she had to help him in some way. After searching through numerous files all she was able to find out was that her father had something like a twin brother named Krad, she found that K-6284 was created from Krad, which makes Krad K-6284's father (yup she doesn't know K-6284's gender but if you carefully read chapter you would know but if you don't remember I'm not telling you guys either mwahahaha cough haha cough wa…ter)

"None of these folders have any useful information!" she yelled a bit frustrated as she looked at the clock "Shit! I'm going to be late" she stood up hurriedly but then an idea crossed her mind "Nah I think I won't attend school today instead I'll explore the city today" she said to herself as she went up the stairs

Meanwhile in school

"I wonder what's taking Darcia so long" Riku asked no one in particular

"You think she's still mad at me for yesterday" Risa asked her sister

"If she was she wouldn't have apologized" Satoshi answered for Riku

"We better get to class" Daisuke said then they went to their classroom.

With Darcia

It was 3 in he afternoon…

"Wow I never noticed how pretty this city is" she mumbled to herself as she explored, after an hour of walking she found herself a bit lost when she heard some screaming from the house ahead of her

"Towa-chan don't forget to buy milk as well!!" a woman's voice said as a lady in a maid-like dress walked out the door. Darcia couldn't help but approach her and ask "Excuse me but may I ask you a question"

"Sure go ahead!" Towa answered in her usual perky voice

"You see I just moved here and I kinda got lost" Darcia answered a bit scared of Towa's perkiness (Imagine Botan hyper perky)

"Well I can't really help you but I bet Emiko-san can, I think she has a map of this city, come I'll bring you to her" Towa said to Darcia as she pulled Darcia towards the house.

"Emiko-san" Towa called as she entered the house

"Ah Towa-chan back so soon" Emiko said as she approached Towa

"Sorry I haven't gone to the market yet"

"Why?" Emiko was now a bit confused. Darcia felt a bit sorry for Towa since it was kind of her fault why Towa's trip to the market got delayed

"Please don't be upset at Towa-san Emiko-san, for it was my fault why her trip to the market was delayed" Darcia said as she stepped in front of Towa and bowed towards Emiko "You see I am new here and I got a bit lost, Towa-san told me that you maybe able to help me"

"Oh so that's what happened; don't worry I'm not upset with Towa-chan" Emiko said as she smiled at Darcia "Lets get you a map"

"Thank you Emiko-san, Towa-san"

"Well I'll be off now" Towa said as she left for the market

"Father could you keep our guest company while I go look for a map" she said to an old man who was sitting on a sofa

"Sure Emi-chan"

"Ok you just sit here and wait while I get the map ok" Emiko said as she led Darcia to the couch then left

"So young lady what is your name" the old man asked

"Mitsuke Darcia" she answered politely

"I am Niwa Daiki" after hearing this Darcia's eyes were like the size of golf balls ( she looked like this O.O)

"Is there something wrong my dear?" Daiki asked

"No its nothing may I ask you a question?" Darcia inquired

"Go ahead I don't mind"

"Are you by any chance related to Niwa Daisuke?"

"Oh why yes I'm his grandfather, why do you ask"

"Its because he's my classmate" she explained

"Ah so your acquainted with Dai-chan" Emiko said re-entering the living room

"Why don't you stay for a while" Emiko said as she led Darcia to a table in the kitchen.

With the gang 4pm

"Hey why don't we go over to Daisuke's house" Risa suggested

"I don't mind" Satoshi said

"Is it ok with you Dasiuke-kun" Riku inquired

"I don't think my mom would mind" he said as they walked to his house 10mins. Later they arrived

"I'm home" Daisuke said as he entered his home and went to the living room where he found his mother showing someone their albums

"Darcia-chan?" Riku questioned which made Emiko turn around revealing that it was Darcia, who gave a small wave.

"Dai-chan your home and you brought friends" Emiko said "I'll go make some snacks"

"Why are you here?" Daisuke asked confused

"I got lost, and Emiko-san was going to give me a map, but when she found out I was your classmate she asked me to stay and well… here I am"

"So Darcia why weren't you at school?" Risa questioned

"I woke up late and I didn't feel like going" she answered politely

"Won't your father get angry" Riku said

"Nope and he won't even know for he just left for a business trip last night and I don't think that he's gonna be back anytime soon." Darcia said as she looked at the album some more until her eyes landed on one of the pictures –Father- she thought

"Who's this?" she asked Daisuke as she pointed at Dark

"That's…" he was cut off by his grandfather

"That's me!" he claimed

"Oh wow" –Why, how, huh?- her thoughts were interrupted as a tune reached her ears "Excuse me" Darcia said as she left the room with her cellphone in hand "Hello?"

"D-chan its me again I see that you have delivered my message to Kiba-kun"

"What are you planning to do to Mitsuke-sama"

"Nothing really just show you the truth that he has worked so hard to keep from you" and again she hung up

"Hey! Wait…" but no one was on the other line anymore "Damn"

"Who was that?" Risa asked as Darcia entered the living room

"It was some prank caller who has been calling me since yesterday" she said as she put her cellphone in her backpack "I'm sorry guys but I have to go, Niwa-san say goodbye and thank you to your mother and grandfather for me" Darcia said as she made her way to the door and put on her skates and packed her shoes, then exited the door with the map in hand

"Ah I forgot!" Daisuke exclaimed which startled his friends

"Forgot what?" Riku said

"I forgot to return the note that Darcia dropped the other day" he said as he handed Riku the note, which she read out loud

"This letters a bit odd" she commented

"It's a bit formal" Risa added

"Did you hear her conversation on the phone earlier?" Satoshi asked out of the blue (Aaaaaah! Eavesdropper)

"No" Risa said, while Riku and Daisuke just shook their heads, then Satoshi told them of what he heard of Darcia's conversation.

"I don't get it why would she call her own father Mitsuke-sama" Risa said

"If he really is her father that is" Satoshi stated

"It could be that Mitsuke adopted her" Riku said "I mean she did say that she had no mother but she didn't say that she didn't have one because her mother died or anything like that"

"Maybe" Daisuke said

"Dinners ready!" Emiko's voice called

With Darcia

"My next mission is The Ruby of Fire" she said as she picked up a folder "I wonder why he wants me to steal these things"

After reading the details of the case she put on her skates and skated to a deserted area she found on her way from Daisuke's house then spread her wings and made her way to a museum, as she was flying she put on her mask and tied her hair.

Niwa Residence

"Dai-chan who was that girl earlier" Towa asked Daisuke

"Darcia my classmate, why do you ask"

"She has some weird energy and don't you think she looks an awful lot like Dark."

"Weird energy?" Satoshi questioned

"Why don't you use the richiru(sp?) to bring out her true form" Daisuke's grandfather interjected jokingly

"But we shouldn't jump to conclusions" Daisuke stated after concluding that what they were accusing Darcia of was ridiculous they decided to head home except for Daisuke who was already home.

"Hey Riku want me to walk you home" Daisuke asked Riku

"If you want too" she answered

so the four of them made their way to the Harada Residence after Riku and Risa entered their house Daisuke and Satoshi walked in silence until an alarm at the museum went off, they ran towards the museum as they were running they saw the thief fly over them making them change course and run after the thief instead of running to the museum. They saw the thief run to an abandoned construction site but they only got a glance of the thief before he disappeared into an alley

"I let him escape again" Satoshi said in anger

"Well at least we have a little clue on the thief" Daisuke said

"What do you mean by that?" Satoshi asked with a raised eye brow

"The thief really does have wings"


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Wow! Its been like 2 years or more since I uploaded anything haha. The truth is I got this written in a notebook its just that I'm lazy XP

_Recap:_

"_I let him escape again" Satoshi said in anger_

"_Well at least we have a little clue on the thief" Daisuke said_

"_What do you mean by that?" Satoshi asked with a raised eye brow _

"_The thief really does have wings"_

Story start:

~Mitsuke Residence~

"Geez those guys are annoying" Darcia said exhausted as she flopped down on the couch and turned on the television to the news channel

which was about her mission earlier, yawning she patiently waited for the weather report and to her delight their was a high possibility that classes would be canceled on Friday (tomorrow for her) due to a typhoon which was fast approaching. She turned off the television and just sat there on the couch when the phone rang "Good evening Mitsuke residence" she answered "D-chan good evening sorry that I cut our little chat short a while ago; congratulations on your latest success."

"I will repeat myself, Who are you? Why do you always call me? And how do you know me?" Darcia said in a bored voice

"Aw I see that you are tired and since I guess Kiba-kun won't tell you who I am; you can call me Tina, as for the other questions, I always call you to check up on you and I know you because me and Kiba-kun were colleagues who created you and K-6284"

"Who is K-6284?" Darcia asked wanting to get more answers

"Now that question I cannot answer" she said

"Fine, last question do you know who my father's last host was?" Darcia asked

"Not the exact person but I do know the family which used to carry the gene" Tina said

"Please tell me" Darcia now giving her full attention

"I'm sorry my dear but now is not the time to tell you, also I want you to try your best to do it on your own" and Tina hung up

"Why is it always like this" she let out an exasperated sigh

~ 10pm~

"Wow I guess I fell asleep" Darcia said to herself as she got up from the couch, when she heard whimpering coming from the front door. She opened the door to find a puppy shivering from getting wet in the storm. Feeling sorry for the puppy Darcia brought him in and dried him up with a towel she also put on a flame in the fire place to keep it warm. After the puppy was dry and sleeping Darcia soon fell asleep as well.

~Time Jump/ 4:00am~ (haha I love time jumps)

Darcia woke up to find that she slept on the couch, she found that the puppy was still sleeping so she decided to let it sleep and went upstairs to take a shower and get ready for school. When she was finished she fed the puppy and left her backpack by the door and made a sandwich for her breakfast as she was eating she remembered that she left her cellphone and credit card in her room so she went to get it when she found it she realized that it was already 6am, wanting to be one of the firsts to arrive in school she ran downstairs and put on her skates while grabbing her backpack she ran out the door and locked it and skated to school. (yup she totally forgot about the puppy)

She was one of the firsts to arrive the only ones in the classrooms were Satoshi, Riku and three other students she didn't know. Darcia entered the classroom as Riku approached her and said "Hey Darcia what's that sticking out of your bag" Darcia looked at her bag and found a wagging tail sticking out from it "What the hell" she said to herself as she opened her bag "OMG how in heaven's name did you get in there!" Darcia screamed causing the other four to look at what the commotion was about

"Oh how cute what's his name" Riku asked Darcia

"He doesn't have one because he's not mine I still have to find his owner" she explained

"But look at its collar on the tag it says that your its owner"

"I never noticed it had a tag, but I can't be his owner I just found him on my doorstep last night"

"Did you ever think that someone gave you that puppy" Satoshi stepped into the conversation

"But why would anyone want to give me a puppy or anything for that matter?" Darcia asked no one in particular

"Maybe you have a secret admirer" someone said

"Don't be stupid Takeshi today is Darcia's second time in this school its impossible to get an admirer in such short time" Riku said to the guy

"Maybe she has a stalker" Takeshi suggested

"Would you guys stop it! And I do not have a stalker or an admirer" Darcia said a bit peeved from being the center of attention

"I'm going to the principals office, excuse me" she said as she made her way out of the crowd which accumulated around her desk

~With Darcia~

She walked through many stair cases and hallways almost getting lost twice until she reached the principals office then knocked on the door.

"Come in" the principals voice was heard

"Excuse me sorry for bothering you ma'am but may I ask you a favor" Darcia asked as she closed the door behind her

"Why whats the matter?"

"You see I have a bit of a problem"

"Not bullies I hope"

"No its not that its rather a unique problem" Darcia said as she placed her backpack on the principals table "This is my problem" then she opened her bag to reveal the pup

"Miss Mitsuke I thought you knew the policy of no animals are allowed on campus" the pricipal started

"Yes I know that but I didn't bring him here on pupose" Darcia explained

"So you were wondering if you could keep him here for the day" the principal stated

"That or be excused from being late in class so that I can take him home" Darcia suggested

"Tell me if I'm wrong but isn't today your second day of school because you were absent yesterday"

"Yes that's correct"

"You can keep him here for the day, I will not allow you to miss anymore lessons"

Darcia made her way back to her classroom with 30mins. to spare

"Hey Darcia where have you been" Riku asked "And what happened to the puppy?"

"I told you I went to the principals office and don't worry the puppy is safe" Darcia answered "Hey Riku could I ask you a favor"

"What?"

"Can I copy the notes I missed yesterday and could you tell what the homeworks were"

"sure"

Riku lent Darcia her notebook and after 15mins. Darcia was able to finish copying all the missed notes, then she began on the homeworks which were easy for her since she had studied them before (remember she was raised in a laboratory for 9 years)

"Wow you finished it all in 20mins." Riku commented stunned –that isn't normal I should tell the others about this- Riku thought

When the teacher arrived class started as usual to Darcia's dismay.

~Lunch Time~

"Darcia-chan" someone called from behind her as she made her way to the school vendo, she turned around to see that it was Takeshi

"Saehara-san?" –what the hell does he want- she thought

"Did you hear about the robberies that have been taking place in this city" he asked

"How could I not" –what's he up to-

"They say that the thief is Dark, but some say that the thief is someone else" he said

"So" –he's definitely up to something-

"What do you think of the thief" he asked now bringing out a small notebook and a pen

"I don't know…" –wow what an answer, I'm such an idiot -

"I see" he mumbled as he scribbled on his notebook

"Ok last question there has been a rumor that has been spreading since you got here"

"What rumor is that?" –I have only been here for 2 days and already I have a rumor-

"They say you look very much like Dark and people are saying that you're related, what do you have to say to that"

"Even if I may look like someone doesn't mean I am related to them obviously and I have only been in this school for 2 days for heaven's sake, and already such an outlandish rumor had developed about me." Darcia ranted, a bit annoyed of his questioning. Takeshi was left speechless from her sudden outburst, while Darcia stood there going over what she had just said.

"Sorry for that I didn't mean to burst out like that I'm just having a rough day. Okay" she said then walked away

*Darcia's POV*

-what's up with me, I have to find whatever was responsible for my odd behavior- she thought, when the school bell rang "I'm gonna be late!"

*Normal POV*

Darcia went to her class, which was PE, her only class where Daisuke, Risa and Satoshi was not in her class (forgot to mention that Darcia has all the same classes as Riku, while Daisuke, Risa & Satoshi have 2 classes that are different, its like this when Darcia and Riku have PE Daisuke, Risa & Satoshi have Home Ec. and vise-versa).

(I'm gonna elaborate what happens in the class)

"Ok first I'd like to start of with some running to see how long and how fast you are" the gym teacher announced he divided the class into groups of four Darcia was in Riku's group with 2 others. When it was their groups turn to run whispers were heard (If you didn't watch then I'll tell you why its because Riku was one of the best runners in the track club, I'm not really sure what you call that club)

The teachers whistle sounded and they ran Riku and Darcia were in the lead. During the second lap the two others were slowing down and eventually gave up which left Riku and Darcia. On the fifth lap The teacher was getting impatient "Increase your speed" he announced.

So they did and when they were almost on the 8th lap Riku started falling behind but Darcia was still going at the same speed but fell back a little not wanting to seem odd, when the teacher noticed he blew his whistle signaling that it was time for the next group.

"Hey Darcia how were you able to run so fast for so long?" Riku said as she wiped off her sweat

"I used to be the best runner in my previous school but I never joined any competitions" Darcia lied pretending to wipe off her imaginary sweat (remember she was suppose to be a clone so she has Dark's genes so…)

"Really why don't you join our school's club?"

"I'm sorry but clubs just aren't my thing, excuse me I'm going to go the locker room to shower and change" Darcia said as she left

~In some room used by the school's newspaper group~

Takeshi was in a darkroom developing his pictures "This is going to be a great article" he said as he looked at the pictures he took during PE class earlier "Schools top runner tied by the new student"

AN: And that's where I end it hehe. Ya I know not much of a cliffy plus its kinda dragging but I'm bored and this is fanfiction so freedom of literacy XD


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Bored with no homework equals a fanfic LOL

Story start:

~With Darcia~

After she showered and changed she immediately went to her class room and started to pack her stuff as other student came into the classroom and packed their things as well. Darcia then proceeded to the principals office.

"Excuse me" she said as she knocked then entered the room

"Ah so your classes are finally over"

"Sorry for the trouble he may have caused you"

"Don't worry he was no problem at all he is very well trained" the principal said as Darcia picked up the puppy

"Thank you for your help" Darcia said as she exited

"Now what should I name you" she said to the puppy as she walked through the hall "I know how about Kino" she said as the puppy barked in agreement "Kino it is then"

~With the gang~

"Hey Riku I heard that some girl beat you in track" Risa asked her sister

"Its true" she answered

"I can't believe that someone actually beat you" Risa said

"She beat me just before the 8th lap without even breaking a sweat"

"She should join the track club then"

"I asked she declined"

"Oh, aren't you mad about being beaten"

"No why would I be mad at Darcia, just because she's a better runner doesn't mean that I hate her"

"Wait! Darcia beat you?"

"Yeah I thought you knew"

"Don't you find it strange" someone butted into their conversation

"Satoshi when did you get here" Risa inquired

"Since the start of the conversation" he said plainly

They continued talking about Riku's defeat till they reached the gate of the school where they found Daisuke in deep thought

"Daisuke!" Riku called snapping him out of his thoughts

"Hi" was all he said

"What's up?" Satoshi asked

"This replica of Richiru has been acting funny" he answered as he pulled out the ring on his chain, which trembled

"Why?" was all that Rika could ask, but before he could answer

"Hey" someone called making them look to the direction from where the voice came from where they saw Takeshi running towards them

"I have a few questions for Riku" he said as he stood before them, then he asked her about the batterie test earlier. (and you know what I won't elaborate on what the hell did he ask her)

After the "interview" they started to make their way home as they did they noticed Darcia walking slowly instead of using her skates, which hung on one of her shoulders

"Darcia" Riku suddenly called making her turn around revealing the little puppy from earlier. Riku and Risa approached Darcia to get a closer look at the puppy, while Daisuke stood his ground as he brought out the chained ring and stared as it trembled, then he looked over to Darcia and walked towards her and asked if he could hold the puppy as she was giving him the puppy to carry he intentionally dropped the ring on purpose then said "Ah Darcia could you get that"

"Sure" she said as she bent down and just when her hand was just a few centimeters away from the ring Kino (the dog/puppy whatever) jumped out of Daisuke's arms and picked up the ring with its mouth and ran

"KINO!" Darcia yelled as she quickly put on her skates and skated after Kino, while Riku got on her bicycle and biked after Darcia and the others just ran after them. Eventually they got separated Darcia and Riku slowly made their way through some residential area, while Daisuke, Risa and Satoshi were in some area with a lot of little shops.

~With Kino~

In some dark alley the pup walked around unfaced by the unpleasant scenery, he kept walking until he reached a dead end where a guy stood, who bent down and extended his arm to the pup, who placed the ring on the guys open palm (that was confusing)

~With Darcia and Riku~

"Kino!" they called once more

"Where could he have gone" Darcia asked not really expecting an answer "And I wonder what happened to the ring"

"Maybe he wanted to play a game of chase" Riku said tired from searching

"We better find the others" Darcia said as she started to go back to find the other three

"What about Kino?" Riku asked worried

"If you really care about something then let it go, and if it comes back then its yours" was all Darcia said but strangely Riku still understood her answer and did not dare speak another word which may crush the tranquil silence between them

~Time jump~

After the search they gave up and bid each other farewell as they went their separate ways. As the gang walked Riku suddenly started with

"You did that on purpose didn't you Daisuke"

"Did what?" he asked confused dropping the ring"

"Yes I did that on purpose something was telling me to see what would happen also the ring only started trembling when she is nearby"

"What do you think the dog did to your ring" Risa asked wanting to lighten the mood

"I don't know" Daisuke said they talked about the possibilities on what Kino might have done with the ring till they split up and went to their homes

~Niwa Residence~

Daisuke stood infront of his door step and noticed an envelope on the door step, he picked it up and found that it was addressed to him. After he had entered his home, he went straight to his room then started to open the letter as he opened the envelope he saw the ring which Kino had ran off with earlier with a note saying:

_**Daisuke,**_

_**I have here in this envelope the ring which I **_

_**found with Darcia's little puppy Kino. Also I **_

_**would like to ask you a favor, could you tell**_

_**Darcia "what she seeks is not beyond **_

_**her reach, for the answer lies before her"**_

The letter ended without any indication as to who left it. Daisuke shoved the piece of paper in his bag not wanting his parents to know about the days events.

~Mitsuke Residence~

Darcia sat on her couch flipping through the channels of the television, when she heard light scratching sounds from the front door. She opened the door slowly not knowing what may lie on the other side, only to find Kino sitting obediently then went in once the door was fully opened and flopped himself on the matt before the fireplace.

~ Next day 6 AM (lets say its Saturday) ~

Darcia woke up realizing that she fell asleep on the couch. She got up and went to the kitchen and looked around to find that she needed to go to the super market, because there was no food not even for Kino.

"Kino!" Darcia called, after taking a shower and stuff, as she put on her shoes. The little puppy came down and was excited for going outside. She put a collar on Kino, which had a tracking device incase he runs off again, and they walked out the door. Darcia walked down the road with Kino beside her trotting happily, until they arrived at a convenience store (go 7eleven or is it ministop dunno it has nothing to do with this story haha! )

**I********A********M********C********R********A********Z********Y******

They went in, the people in the store didn't notice the little fur ball who was following the violet haired girl. She bought a couple of stuff for herself and 2 packs of puppy chow for Kino. They left the store and started walking back to their house. When they arrived it was almost 7, Darcia made her way to the kitchen and started placing the groceries in the proper storing places she opened one bag of puppy chow and put some in a plastic bowl and placed it on the ground as she took out two pieces of bread and fried some bacon. After breakfast she went up to her room and got on the computer and checked her e-mail, but none of the messages caught her eye and she decided not to read them, she surfed the net a bit more, going to chatrooms and stuff till she got bored and decided to go out. Darcia went downstairs grabbed her cell and put it in her pocket then got a red and black hoodie and put it on, then she put on her skates as she called Kino. She skated slower than usual so that Kino wouldn't have a hard time keeping up. She ended up in a park and sat down on a bench, which was shaded by a tree, Kino jumped up on the bench and curled up into a ball. Darcia sat there for a while eyes closed, until she heard familiar voices, she decided to keep her eyes closed and pretend to be asleep as she listened to their conversation.

"You really have no Idea who returned your ring?" said a guy whom Darcia assumed was Satoshi

"No I have no idea at all" another guy said who she assumed was Daisuke

"Hey isn't that Darcia" squealed a girl who Darcia knew had to be Risa

"Lets go talk to her" another girl said who she expected to be Riku

They slowly made their way to the bench as Darcia kept pretending to be asleep.

"Hey wake up this isn't the best place to take a nap" said a voice who Darcia saw was Riku, who was gently nudging her to wake up.

"Huh what?" Darcia mumbled as she pretended to wake up.

"Riku, Risa, Satoshi and Daisuke?" Darcia said as she looked at each of them then asked "What are you guys doing here?"

"Its Saturday and this is a public park" Risa answered

"Hey when did Kino come back?" Risa asked a bit surprised

"Lastnight he was scratching on the front door" she answered

"Did you receive any note or something?" Daisuke asked

"No I didn't. Why do you ask?"

"Well last night when I arrived at my house I found this at my door step" he said as he handed her a piece of paper

_**Daisuke,**_

_**I have here in this envelope the ring which I **_

_**found with Darcia's little puppy Kino. Also I **_

_**would like to ask you a favor, could you tell**_

_**Darcia **__**"what she seeks is not beyond **_

_**her reach, for the answer lies before her"**_

She read the note and thought about what it could have meant especially the phrase _**"what she seeks is not beyond her reach, for the answer lies before her" **_– the answer lies before me – she thought – my father's last host… could Daisuke… impossible, I'm thinking too much – she concluded as Daisuke asked "Are you ok" as he waved his hand in front of Darcia's face, which snapped her out of her thoughts

"Sorry I spaced out" she said -definitely impossible-

"Anyway what does it mean by _"what she seeks is not beyond her reach, for the answer lies before her" _? Risa asked

"I don't really know" Darcia replied –this Tina woman is really getting on my nerves-

"Oh" Risa murmured a bit disappointed but cheered up again "Lets have a picnic"

No one opposed her proposal so they went to the convenience store Darcia went to earlier, but this time the store owner noticed Kino so she had to wait outside with the pup, not that she really cared much. She sat down on the bench outside of the convenience store and stared at nothing in particular as she thought about the letter –so this time I may be actually getting closer to my father, but still…- Darcia was lost in thought that she didn't even notice someone sit next to her on the bench, until he started talking

"A rose is beautiful one in full bloom but one must wary of its thorns. And in this world we live in nothing is impossible, one must consider all possibilities for if not one may fall and never get back up. This is my little warning for you and you alone. Till we meet again Ms. Darcia Mousy"

Darcia snapped out of her daze and looked to her right but no one was there – who was that? – she thought to herself –wait why was I listening anyways? How did he know my real name?- question flooded her mind even if she looked very calm on the outside, but on the inside it was just like the next world war.

"Darcia sorry for taking so long I hope your not angry" Riku called as she came out of the convenience store

"No its ok I didn't really mind" she answered as she stood up and followed them into the park they sat down in the woody part of the park so that they would have more shade and privacy

"I never knew there was a small forest here" Darcia said out loud

"If you go straight through it you'll find yourself at a cliff with the high way below you" Daisuke said

"Oh I see" Darcia said as she kept staring at the forest

(Hey just a heads up I might include stuff from other animes but I'm not including people from other animes)

Just then Darcia's cell rang "excuse me" she got up and went a little distance until she was out of their hearing range

"Mitsuke-sama"

"Hello Darcia I have a new tool you can use for you jobs and freetime"

"What is it"

"You'll see in time one of my men are delivering it right now" and he hung up

Darcia walked back to the others calmly despite the fact that her inner world war just got worse and more confusing. They talked about random things as they ate their snacks ( actually Risa, Riku and Daisuke did more of the talking ) until a guy who was about 30 came up to them and asked "excuse me do either of you know Ms. Darcia Mitsuke?" "That would be me" Darcia said "Oh…Um here I was asked to give this to you by a guy he said his name was Danny" he said as he handed they package "Thanks" Darcia said as she looked at the box

"See ya then" the guy said as he ran back to his group of friends

"So what is it?" Risa asked

Darcia didn't reply instead she just started opening the package carefully such in a way that she didn't tear the paper at all, she opened the box and saw something like rollerblades but it only had 2 wheels per shoe it was jet black she read the name on the manual that came with it "Air Treck" she looked through some of the pages

(For THOSE who have read and/or watched Air Gear you would know what it is and for those who haven't its basically motorized rollerblades. Just for the record I am not going to make this fic into a cross-over, I'm just borrowing the idea)

After reading a bit she knew how to operate it ignoring the fact that everyone was staring at her she took off her roller skates and put on the ATs after 5 seconds of getting used to it she was able to ride it smoothly just like roller blades but faster she returned to the group and said

"Sorry for being impolite I was just really curious about these" she said as she sat down

"Its understandable but is it wise to accept gifts from strangers?" Riku said

"Its not from a stranger my father bought it for me and had one of his employees give it to me but I gues he didn't want to give it to me in person so he asked the guy earlier, I know Danny he's very shy even if he is already 17" she lied in actuality Danny was not shy but he couldn't risk Satoshi seeing him

All of a sudden Kino started barking and pulling at Darcia's shirt "Hey sorry guys but I think Kino's getting hungry and I have chores to do at home see ya on Monday" she said as she picked up Kino and hung her Roller blades over her shoulder and dashed off with monstrous speed thanks to her new ATs

(I know this story has just gotten weirder but bare with me ATs are cool)

"Air Treck now where have I heard that before" Riku said

"I know it's one of the best gadgets of Tokyo mostly in shibuya" Risa said

"Really well I have never been to shibuya, what about you Satoshi?"

"I've been there but it was before AT was made"

~Meanwhile in the Mitsuke residence~

"I wonder why he wanted me to have these" Darcia asked no one in particular as she stared at her AT "Then again its very convenient if I can't use my wings but need to escape, Oh that reminds me I haven't done anything recently what does Mitsuke-sama want next" she said as she walked over to the small stack of folders

"Ok my mission for tonight is, What the hell kind of name is that, the amulet of a lost civilization, the gem of the amulet has never been found…" she read the details but what shocked her was that her target had just recently been transfered to a museum in china "…" she was speechless


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I am so pissed! The heat is killing me summer is suppose to be over and yet its still so hot DX it feels like I'm being cooked or something, even under a roof I can still feel the UV rays.

Story start:

"Lets see I've locked all windows and doors, packed my bag, made a puppy necessity kit for Kino, now all I have to do is call Riku" Darcia said out loud as she walked over to her phone and dialed Riku's number

"_Hello" _Riku answered

"Hello Riku this is Darcia sorry if I'm disturbing you but I need you to do me a favor if its ok with you"

"_Sure how can I help you?"_

"Could you look after Kino for a couple of days my grandmother in Hongkong has fallen ill and I have to help her since my father is on a business trip"

"_Of course I'll help you, when are you leaving?"_

"In 2 hours"

"_So soon?"_

"I know but she's really ill, I'll bring Kino over right now is that ok?"

"_Sure you know where my house is right?"_

"yup I'll be there in 30 minutes" and with that Darcia hung up

Darcia put on her beltbag, thin leg and arm beltbags, and grabbed Kino's bag. She then put on her ATs and called Kino who came down the stairs she put him in the puppy necessity bag (It's the kind of bags where in it has 2 layers the top part is where you can put a puppy or small dog and the bottom part you can put other stuff its like a giant shoulder bag, if you still don't understand I'll try to explain it to you better or I'll try to find a picture) she locked the front door and used her ATs to get to Riku's. She jumped up onto the roof tops to avoid any road blocks. She arrived at Riku's house in 15 minutes, she rang the door bell and Riku answered the door instead of their butler since she was waiting for Darcia

"Thanks Riku I really appreciate the help"

"It's no problem at all. But one question, what should I need for Kino"

"Huh?"

"You know like what time does he eat, how much exercise does he need and stuff like that."

"Oh don't worry I wrote down everything you need to know in the small pocket book in the bag"

"Hey I really have to go, thanks again. Bye" Darcia said as she rode off at top speed (a.k.a. insane speed I wish I had ATs but then again I can't even handle roller skates what more in-line skates with a built in motor and besides they don't exist right now… I think)

"She's a fast learner" Riku stood there stunned

~With Darcia~

She had put on her mask and tied her hair into a low pony as she made her way to the airport, when she arrived she sneaked in through the back entrance, for certain employees only, she had managed to get a schedule of all flights for that night and stealthly made her way to the plane leaving for Hong Kong, using the air cushion of her A.T.

she jumped onto the top of the plane without being spotted. As the plane started taxing she gripped tightly on the surface and remained that way for about two hours.

~Time Jump~

The plane was now about to land and Darcia's hand felt like they were about to fall off. Just as the plane finished landing and was slowly making its way to the landing dock Darcia descretely jumped of using the dark of night as her cover. She had somehow managed to exit the airport without being noticed and luckily for her there was an unfinished construction site near by, there she spread her wings and using the map she had of Hong Kong she began her mission to recover the amulet.

(I'm gonna skip the stealing the amulet part as it is boring and insignificant)

Darcia placed the amulet into her belt bag, out of which she pulled out a small foldable sling bag. She removed her mask and the belt bag and placed it into the now unfolded sling bag and set it onto her left shoulder. She set off to the nearest hotel she could find and booked a room. She went to her room and freshened up a bit and went out again to explore Hong Kong's nightlife, not daring to leave the amulet unguarded she brought her bag with her. Strolling around at a comfortable pace she looked through the shops on the streets, which were still bustling with life despite the late hour. After a while she found herself in a narrow street with a few stores she passed by an alley then double baked as something caught her eye. At the end of the alley she could make out what seemed like a door to a small shop, she entered the aforementioned shop and looked through the merchandise fascinated at the antiquity which they seemed to possess.

" Maybe I should buy some souvenirs" she said out loud

Browsing through a shelf she picked out three books and looked for any damages to them. "May I help you?" a raspy yet soothing voice said from behind her. Turning sharply Darcia came face to face with air (Ahahahaha bet you thought something exciting was going to happen) but then she looked down and saw an old lady who was about four feet tall. She had a kind smile which made her wrinkles more profound.

"I would like to buy these books please" she said politely to the old lady whom just nodded and motioned for Darcia to follow her. She paid for the books and was about to leave but stopped as the old lady called out to her.

"Child why don't you stay for some tea?" without thinking Darcia accepted and followed the old lady into the back room which seemed like its only purpose was to be a tea room (you know like those traditional Chinese tea rooms not the Japanese ones). They ate some almond biscuits (don't know what it is go here .org/wiki/Almond_Biscuit) which was served with the tea the old woman offered.

"Would you like to have your fortune read dear?" the lady asked out of the blue

"I guess I don't mind" Darcia said not wanting to insult the old lady.

The lady took Darcia's hand and looked at her palm and seemed to concentrate on it as her eyes took on a glass like appearance, just as Darcia was about to inquire if she was alright the old lady looked up .

"Child so young you may be, but alas such a fate has been bestowed upon thee. Help you I cannot but warn you I must. The answer you so desperately desire is not as far as you believe, however be wary of which path you take lest a mistake you may make. Do not trust all that you see for an enemy hides among the friends standing beside you. But despite the future's treachery remember to fill not your heart with hatred but with mercy."

*Darcia's POV*

-What in the world was that?!!!!!- My mind was reeling and it took everything I had to keep my composure. I couldn't believe it but for the first time in my life I felt vulnerable and the worst part is that its because of an old lady. I couldn't speak, I was afraid I might lose my composure if I made a sound so all I could do was stare.

The old lady looked at me she smiled but it was the welcoming one I had received before it was more serene and had an air of sorrow, it was a sad smile.

"Child" she spoke "would you grant this old woman the pleasure of knowing your name?"

"Sure, my name is Darcia Mousy"

Before I could register what I had just said the lady smiled brightly at me as everything seemed to fade into a bright white light then suddenly black.


End file.
